


Let's Talk

by upintheattic



Series: Filled Prompts [4]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire, mbav - Fandom
Genre: Other, Random & Short, Sarah Fox's dad, Sarah Fox's mom, Sarah Fox's parents, Short & Sweet, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upintheattic/pseuds/upintheattic
Summary: Sarah thinks it's about time to come out to her parents as a vampire. There's stranger things she could tell them. Maybe it won't be so bad. (Requested on tumblr. Short one chapter of a what if).
Series: Filled Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191074
Kudos: 7





	Let's Talk

Getting turned into a vampire by her now ex-boyfriend was not on her list of high school ‘need try this at least once’, but Sarah learned that there were actually worse things than being a vamp. If anything the first week was tolerable if not nerve wrecking. The second was even manageable. By the third the lying and rat eating and overall weirdness of her new day to day life felt almost natural. Well, as natural as fighting the undead and chasing down rodents for a midnight snack could feel. Even after becoming a full on vampire things weren’t too different, the impending dread of never aging and all her friends and family dying still weighed on her, but at least she was more confident now. More herself in a way that might have scared her if she was still her fledgling or even human self. And maybe it should scare her more. 

Maybe the fact she could eat people should still freak her out. Maybe living seemingly forever should terrify just as much as it first did. Maybe she shouldn’t be even consider telling her parents about any of it, but there she was; sitting across from her parents at their dinning room table. Over the course of her time as a the undead she felt more and more like a stranger in her own home, a stranger to her family. Sometimes she could say she was a stranger to herself. 

“Mom, dad,” her voice came out nervous and quick. “I wanted to talk to you about some stuff. I know I’ve been pretty distant about my life this year, but I figured now is as good a time as any to fill you in with what’s been going on with me.” A part of her was kinda glad she didn’t have a beating heart anymore, less distracting with it not drumming in her ears. 

“It isn’t drugs, right?” Her dad blurted suddenly worried. His tie worn low around his neck from just coming home from work. “That Jesse boy hasn’t done anything to you either?”

“Michael!” Sarah’s mother nearly shouted, slapping her husband’s arm. “Don’t say things like that! ‘Sides our Sarah knows how handle herself. Right, sweetie?” 

Watching the exchange between her parents caused a slight laugh to calm her nerves back to something more manageable, her chest feeling lighter. “What? Ha, no. Not anything like that and I could totally beat Jess’s ass if he tried something now.” 

“Sarah!” Her mom squeaked as her father laughed and ruffled her hair. “Mhm. So, what’s this you want tell us?”

Deep breath in, deep breath out. Just have spit it out. Everything is going be okay and if not... Well, if not then she hoped Benny still knew how do the brain wipe spell. “Right, Okay. So I know this is going sound crazy and make zero sense, but uh, ha I’mavampire.” She flinched into her self waiting for the reaction, she felt the worse yet to come. There was silence then a sudden booming laugh coming from her father first followed by her mother’s more soft giggle.

“Sweetie, that’s very funny, but I think you’ve been reading Dusk too much again.” Sarah’s mother giggles muffed into a charmed smile. “What’s this really about?”

Perhaps Sarah was too use to the strange, unexplained supernatural world of mystery and magic that if someone walked up to her and revealed they were a creature of the night, she’d believe them no questions asked. Maybe that was a worrying thing to just accept but somehow there was stranger things to accept as truth. Granted your own child being a blood sucker might be a hard pill to swallow no matter how use to the weird one might be. 

“No, mom. Dad. I’m being serious here. I can, I can explain it. Mostly.” 

“Sarah, don’t be ridiculous. If you’re going ask for a family meeting at least try not waste our time with these jokes.” Her father said, his tone even but annoyed. Funny how her short temper came from him. Even more funny that they were both quick to get annoyed now. Sarah’s frustration just slightly getting the better of her, and in a moment of total dumbassery she flashed her fangs with a hiss and snake yellow eyes. Shit. Okay. Okay. Well, maybe they can’t deny it now?

Then her mother screamed because of course she’d scream. “Damnit, Lynn I told you there was something wrong with this town!” Now her father felt the need to shout because shouting always helped. “Who did this to you? Was it that Jess boy? I’ll-I’ll kill him. No-I’ll re-kill him!” Her father ranted and began to pace around the room as her mother fanned herself to calm back down. Although it wasn’t do much to ease herself. Sarah held her mother’s hand.

“What? No-Well, I mean. Yes, yeah this is kinda sorta totally Jess’s fault, but I uhh kinda killed him. More or less. My friends helped. Y’know the ones. Erica and those three weird boys.”

“The dorky ones?” Her father asked, stopping his pacing around the room.

“I mean... yeah.” Sarah replied slowly.

“And what are they? Human? Wizards? Vampires? Leprechaun?!”

“I think wizard falls under human but yes to like the first three.” 

Her mother held her chest whispering some nonsense to calm herself down, it wasn’t working and the constant talking was going drive Sarah up a wall. “My baby is dead. But she’s right there. Undead. My baby is a little undead monster-”

“Hey!” Sarah and her father shouted at the same time. “I’m not a monster! I even get my blood from a human friendly truck and I help the town from being like wracked from whatever weirdness of the week I have fight.” Okay so maybe that wasn’t super reassuring and helpful, but she was feeling honest.

“Great, a vegan vampire!” Her father said tiredly. 

“Listen, between grandma’s sixth toe and cousin Hector’s French Fry nipples I feel like I’m still the least weird person in the family.” 

The laugher was back, if not more manic then before. Her father sat back down out stretched his tie as a nervous tick. “Hah, the truth is your mother and I have noticed that this town can be pretty... Strange, to say the least. But I just thought it was because it was toxic waste not because the whole place is basically haunted.”

“Cursed more like it,” her mother whispered. Sarah winced, all things considered this was going more smoothly then she would’ve thought. Which is great, totally. If only her mother didn’t look like she was a manic giggle away from losing her marbles. Suddenly realizing what she said her mother quickly corrected herself. “But! But-but we still love you, Sar-bear. I guess you’ll really be our baby girl forever now.” Their shared smiles were sad but honest. Sarah’s parents would always love her and living forever felt less scary knowing their love for her would last just as long. The comfort reaffirmed by a family hug between the three of them.

“And you made sure to get back at that Jess boy? Stake through the heart or something like that?” Her father asked half jokingly.

“Michael! Don’t encourage staking people through the heart.”

“It’s okay mom. He totally deserved it. Plus, I learned how do my makeup without a mirror which is a bonus.”

“You’ll have teach me that trick.” Her mother laughed, relaxing into Sarah’s touch.

This time their shared smiles felt less stained and sad and more hopeful now that there weren’t secrets and a cavern of distance between her and her parents. Maybe this wouldn’t be as painful of a change as she thought. Maybe it’d be just as manageable as week two of starting out her vampire life, just now she had a little more support to get through it all. So yeah, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Now if she could just tell them about every other weird thing in her life that would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! this was fun to write and i think it came out pretty good. request something on my tumblr (transbibennyweir) and i might write it for you!


End file.
